Honesty
by Nat Ollivander
Summary: Hermione has speculated on Angelina and George's relationship, but knew she would never say anything until that is, Hermione witnesses Angelina drunkenly confess. It all comes out at a party. Experience it all from differing POV.
1. Harry's POV - 20mins late

Hermione has speculated on Angelina and George's relationship, but knew she would never say anything until that is, Hermione witnesses Angelina drunkenly confess. It all comes out at a party. Experience it all from differing POV. –

A/N Which character's POV will be stipulated beforehand but, fair warning; I tend to jump into third person quite a bit.

Harry Potter and his world is the creation of the marvellous JK Rowling. This storyline is the creation of moi. Enjoy.

 **Harry's POV**

Twenty minutes _after_ party's start (they're late)

Harry still couldn't believe Hermione was the one to come up with a costume party. It's not that he didn't think she was imaginative; he had his years throughout Hogwarts and survival through their Horcrux Hunt to attest to her imagination. It was the fact that she wanted everyone to choose a fairy tale or novel character as their costume that got to him. Trust her to make everyone study up on Muggle stories for a costume party idea, a party that had started off as a simple get together and then become a regular every 6 months since The Battle of Hogwarts three years ago. To make matters more distressing for Harry, Ginny had said they must go as something that matched, and through all her "research" it seemed the tales of Peter Pan were her favourite. So here he stood, The-Boy-Who-Lived dressed as The-Boy-Who-Would-Never-Grow-Up, in the entryway of his loft apartment wearing a leafy green suit. By "suit", Harry meant a strange leaf covered leotard-like contraption with matching short leggings, which were surprisingly comfortable (he would never admit that to anyone for fear of never hearing the end of it from Ron, or any of the Weasleys for that matter. It was bad enough he would never live down the costume itself).

After five more minutes of waiting Harry couldn't take it much longer and called out to Ginny, "Come on hon', my costume should've taken more time to put together than yours and you know how your mum gets when we're late?"

After a snide comment from Bill about Harry getting laid being the reason they were late to a previous party, Mrs Weasley was especially unbearable about the "Marriage Situation" as the Weasley siblings liked to call it, especially since Harry and Ginny moved in together over a year ago.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Just… just play with your wand or something. You know I had to help Hermione with her costume."

Harry huffed and sat on the bench in the entryway twirling his wand while mumbling, "I swear that was some kind of euphemism."

"You could have interpreted that however you wanted," Ginny snickered as she descended the stairs, holding up the hem of her dress to save from tripping. Her hair was in tight ringlets tied back with a silk bow, she wore an ankle-length blue nightie with cap sleeves and matching slippers shod her feet.

"I thought you were going with the other one, Gin?"

"I was, but the idea of walking around in woolly socks rather than shoes wasn't nearly as appealing considering we'll be outside, whether I charmed them or not. And I'll admit I wasn't keen on reliving my pre-Hogwarts hairstyle."

"Aww, but you were adorable," Harry grinned cheekily.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she approached him, ruffling his hair and then flicking his nose, "Yes, well we can't all pull off the same hairstyle since childhood."

"Hey you know I can't control this mess. Besides, it's lucky it actually works for me tonight. Also you forget that period where it was really long." Pulling Ginny towards him, sticking his tongue out before snogging her, and then spinning them on the spot, apparrating to The Burrow with a 'pop'.


	2. George's POV -

Hermione has speculated on Angelina and George's relationship, but knew she would never say anything until that is, Hermione witnesses Angelina drunkenly confess. It all comes out at a party. Experience it all from differing POV. –

A/N Which character's POV will be stipulated beforehand but, fair warning; I tend to jump into third person quite a bit.

Harry Potter and his world is the creation of the marvellous JK Rowling. This storyline is the creation of moi. Enjoy.

 **George's POV**

Hour and a half _before_ party's start

Once again, Angelina had been in a mood the week leading up to the party, as she was every time one of these events approached. If I was honest with myself I'd admit that it was to do with Fred, but after three years passing since he left me behind he was – is - still an off topic for the both of us. Admittedly, he was the reason we got together in the first place, bonding over our mutual loss, never pushing each other to discuss what we didn't want to like our families would insist. This time around I just couldn't handle it though, her muffled cries in the bathroom broke my heart but I just couldn't handle talking about him. So here I stood, outside the apparition line of The Burrow a full hour and a half earlier than I needed to be there, backpack with costume in hand, debating on whether facing mum would be any better than facing Angie.

I was brought out of my momentary internal debate by a loud pop to my left.

"Oh hello son, you're a bit early. Come to help us finish setting up then?" dad said as he clasped my shoulder.

"Umm, yeah sure thing. What are you thinking I should do first then?"

Dad started heading for the house as he thought about it, so I followed, keeping reasonable pace. Not 200 metres from the front door, dad looked like he was about to respond, when I heard mum squeal before I even saw her. I love my mother but she does have a tendency for the theatrics whenever she greets me – or anyone for that matter. True to Molly Weasley style, mum came out the door arms flailing before she pulled me into a hug and covered my face in kisses before exclaiming how thin I was getting (I'm pretty certain I'd actually put on weight, but whatever) and that I needed a good haircut as it was currently rivalling Charlie's atrocious (mum's words) ponytail. Dad made his way inside with a chuckle, heading to the sitting room to relax after finishing work, and mum dragged me into the kitchen with her as she made a pot of tea, asking me questions on work, my friends, and Angie. The last topic I was reserved in my response and, uncharacteristically, mum didn't hound me about that or why Angie wasn't with me right now.

Tea finished, mum levitated everything on a tray to the sitting room and I dutifully followed. I relaxed in my favourite armchair by the fireplace, backpack on the floor, as I lay back a moment with my eyes closed. A light clearing of the throat brought my attention back to mum who was holding out a cup for me to take.

"Thanks mum," I murmured taking a sip, "mmm, really hits the spot that."

Mum stares at me for a little bit and I can see the topic and its questions forming before they come out.

"So it's been lovely having you here so often, George dear. I haven't seen Angelina for a while though. Has she been busy?"

I couldn't help but sigh as I look down and gaze intently into my tea for a moment.

"Yeah. Busy."

"Dear, I know how you don't like me to push. But is everything alright?"

Ah there it is. I was wondering when she was going to meddle, Merlin love her.

"Look mum, Angie just gets me. Alright? I mean I know you love him, but this connection I have… had, with Fred, it's different."

"I do understand that dear. You might not think so, but I do."

"Well, either way, we've helped each other. A lot. I don't think I could give that up. Her help I mean. We keep each other going."

"I'm just wondering how healthy it actually is though. I know you share this love for your brother, but is it the right foundation for a relationship?"

"Mum, can we drop this please? I know you're trying to help, but there is nothing to worry about."

She seemed to frown at that, but after exhaling through her nose and taking a gulp of her tea, mum simply nodded at me without eye contact. I knew then that she was not pleased with me and I was probably not going to get much else conversation wise from her, but it was more than I could handle at this point. I knew Angie and I weren't working but it was comfortable, what we had. I also didn't think it was such a good topic to broach when a party was going to start in just an hour.

Dad was my saving grace at that moment, "Son, want to give me a hand with the tables and chairs? Need to give them a quick Scourgify before we set them out."

"Yeah, sure thing dad." I gave mum a quick peck on the cheek as I walked past her chair, which seemed to relax her some. "I saw the marquee on the way in, so I'm guessing that's all done?"

"Yes, Charlie, Bill and Percy were good lads yesterday. Helped me set it up. Charlie is at Bill's now, n Percy is with Audrey so it'll just be the two of us, but it shouldn't take long."

Dad and I went to the shed to collect the table n chairs and with a quick Wingardium Leviosa we set them next to the tent. One by one dad Scourgified the tables while I levitated them into position, followed by the chairs. Mum arrived not a moment later with tablecloths and some jars. Not a word was said while we laid the cloths out on each table and filled each jar with Bluebell Flames, setting them out as centrepieces.

Looking down at my watch I realised we all only had 15 minutes till guests started to arrive.

"We should probably go get ready. Everyone will be here soon."

"Ooh I can't wait! Marvellous idea Hermione's had, this themed party. We should have themes more often?" dad exclaimed, he seemed giddy with excitement.

"Might be a bit much darling, but maybe the half-year gathering? Not the anniversary."

"Marvellous Molly-Wobbles! We'll suggest it tonight!"

I'd walked well ahead of mum and dad but I'd heard the tail end of it. Not a bad idea. I couldn't say no to a bit of frivolous costuming.

I headed for my old room to change, dumping the bag on my bed. I took a few moments to stare at Fred's corner, which mum had put a stasis charm on. It's exactly as he had left it, one of his sneakers on its side by the window, 'F' sweater laying over the foot of his bed, his notebook on prank ideas and PotterWatch notes still open on the side table with an Extendable Ear used as a bookmark, the biro next to it had been a gift from Hermione (to stop him making mess, she'd said, something mum had appreciated and dad fawned over, each for differing reasons). Mum had wanted to clear things up a bit more barely four months ago but had left it as-is when I requested she leave it till I was ready to deal with it myself.

Whenever, or if ever, that day comes.

I quickly chucked on my costume, albeit haphazardly, which luckily worked in my favour, as the costume was The Mad Hatter. So many loud colours, dear Freddy would have been proud. I understood this needed to be muggle based, but I skived on buying anything new and pooled together what I had, so Dragonhide boots it was tonight, as well as a teal and aubergine coloured worm silk tailcoat and the vest from my WWW uniform. To finish it all off I decided to go with one of our muggle trick top hats for tonight, charming it purple and adding a long silk scarf around it in a contrasting colour. Stepping in front of the mirror I must say I was impressed with myself, but I didn't have long for personal gloating as I started to hear some voices downstairs. Time to face the repetitive how-are-yous and how-is-work.


End file.
